A content addressable memory is known. To a memory other than the content addressable memory, a host specifies data in it with an address of an area in the memory which stores it. In contrast, the host specifies metadata or a key associated with data in the content addressable memory to specify it. Data to be read can be identified through logical operation to metadata pieces. Such data reading involving the logical operation to metadata pieces requires heavy processing.